Blushing Bluebirds
by TheInvisibleGurlz
Summary: This is a collection of one shots featuring a very embarrassed Nightwing. i don't own Young Justice, nor do i plan to. if you have a suggestion for a chapter then feel free to mention it in a review. rating may go up on the future. enjoy!
1. Songbirds

**BLUSHING BLUEBIRDS**

**A.N.: This is going to be a series of one-shots about Nightwing getting embarrassed or otherwise caught off-guard by his own team mates. I've got a few more ideas than just this but if you have a suggestion on how to torture our little victim then PLEASE let me know in a review. BE CREATIVE! Not all suggestions will make it but I will consider the ones that I like. Without further ado, let's begin our tales.**

**Songbird**

"Nice job, Gamma squad," Robin congratulated as he walked through the zeta beams. Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy followed after him, grinning ear to ear after a successful mission.

"Where's Nightwing? He should be here for the debriefing," Tim said, frowning in confusion.

"Well, come on, let's find him," Jaime replied. With that, the three left into the lounge, only to find the hero in question immediately. Just not exactly in the state they expected.

"Oh, that's just precious," Was La'gaan's remark. Indeed, the scene _was_ precious; for there, on the couch, laid their esteemed leader, curled up like a little kid and snoring ever so slightly.

"What should we do now?" Jaime asked, smirking at the scene and _seriously_ considering it as blackmail.

"Guy never gets any sleep, I say we let him rest and do the debriefing later," Lagoon Boy answered. Robin agreed and prepared to leave, just before he noticed something.

"We should at least turn off his mp3 player," He said, reaching for the device when a sudden idea came into his mind. Instead of holding the power button to turn it off, he only tapped it once to see what was playing!

"Dude, what are you doing?" Blue queried as Robin smiled devilishly and removed the ear buds from their jack, blasting the end of the song through the room.

_Here I stand in the light of day._

_ Let the storm rage on!_

_ The cold never bothered me anyway._

"I didn't know he liked that song," Blue commented, a wide smile gracing his lips.

"I didn't know he liked _music!_" La'gaan replied. Nightwing shifted a bit in his sleep and everyone found themselves sucking in a breath, only to release it as he settled back down. The next song began to play.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_ And they're like "It's better than yours."_

_ *Dang* right, it's better than yours_

_ I could teach you, but I'd have to charge._

At this point, everyone just lost it, laughing so hard that their side ached and their cheeks hurt. Luckily for them, Nightwing was a heavy sleeper. He didn't even stir, at first. By the end of the song, however, he managed to rouse himself and looked over to his brother and two friends, who were giggling nonstop. The reason why, he saw, was his mp3 player, blasting Kelis.

He sleepily rolled over, yanked the device out of Robin's hands, and returned the ear buds to their jack. He could hear Robin's comment of "You sir, have a _very_ interesting taste in music," but chose to ignore it. Instead of ignoring the warming sensation that was creeping across his face, a sensation he knew was the act of blushing, he turned to face the back of the couch and covered his face. His friends eventually got the message and left. The next day, however, when he opened his inbox and found an email from Batgirl which contained nothing but the music video for milkshake, he face turned stoic and he plotted his revenge.

**A.N.: The end! No, I'm not going to mention his revenge (Well, maybe). I do not own Let It Go or Milkshake, they are owned by Idina Menzel and Kelis, respectively. Tell me if you have a suggestion for Nightwing's torture and let me know how you like this story. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	2. The Elephant in the Room

**The Elephant in the Room**

**A.N.: This one goes out to Kikigraysonwest. I loved the suggestion. There is also a subtle nod to the story What We're Made Of by Shortiethegiraffe, in the form of the stuffed animal. I figured that there wasn't any other logical choice for it, I also love the story and I highly suggest reading it. I don't own this story, BTW. Let's get started!**

Bart zipped through Bludhaven at supersonic speeds. His reason for being there?

He felt like visiting Nightwing, that's why.

He had visited nearly every house and apartment in the city and still not Nightwing. It was Saturday afternoon, so he definitely wasn't in school or working. As Bart rushed into an upper level apartment, he heard some snoring coming from a separate room. Opening up the door to said room, he stumbled upon his leader, lying mask-less in bed. A smile wider than the Joker's spread across the speedster's lips. He walked around the bed which held the fetal-positioned leader to get a better look at what was in his arms. Upon seeing it, he found himself struggling to hold back the giggles that threatened to wrack his body.

Nestled in Nightwing's arms was a stuffed, gray elephant.

Impulse figured that Nightwing must be having some sort of nightmare, because he curled deeper into the fetal position and hugged his elephant closer, doing so with a dissatisfied groan.

Bart pulled out his phone and snapped a few shots before returning to Mount Justice. He plugged his phone into the computer there and arranged to have the photos begin a slideshow whenever Nightwing arrived. Then he hid behind the couch in the lounge and waited for the hero to arrive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightwing awoke on his own time and stretched out his still-groggy limbs. He crawled out of bed, leaving his stiffed elephant on it, and got changed into his uniform to go to the cave. On his way out, he noticed that there were skid marks on his hardwood floor, but didn't think much of it.

Upon the computer's announcement of his name, pictures of him began playing on the holographic computer. They were of him, his elephant, and a mask that had been photo shopped over his eyes. Instantly, the smile of his good mood fell into an open-mouthed gape. It took him a minute, but his brain figured out who had taken the shots. He turned to Bart, no doubt hiding in the lounge, and glared even harder than the Batman himself.

"You were in my house!" he screamed when he neared the sofa enough to look over.

"You were adorable!" teased Bart right back.

"You saw me without my mask! You blatantly invaded my privacy!" Bart just smiled devilishly at this.

Nightwing sighed. "Why were you even in my house in the first place?"

"Just felt like paying you a visit."

Just then, giggling could be heard from the cave's main room, followed by full-blown laughter. When Dick peeked around the door, he saw all the females on the team watching the looping slideshow and laughing their heads off. He said nothing, turned to glare at Bart, then walked out of the room using one of the other exits.

**A.N.: What'd you think? If you have any more torturous suggestions then be sure to let me know. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	3. The Diary

**The Diary**

**A.N.: This one was suggested by Hyper-blossom Z, thanks for the suggestion and keep them coming! In case you couldn't tell, I couldn't come up with anything creative to call this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.**

Nightwing walked into his house and slammed the door. After what Bart did with those pictures, he needed to vent. Batman was off-world; Tim would probably laugh his head off at the thought of his brother sleeping with a stuffed elephant, so he did the next best thing.

He opened the folder on his computer and wrote in his journal. Yes, it was a journal, _not_ a diary, thank you very much.

_Dear journal,_

_ What happened today, you would not believe. It was a disaster, __heavy__on the dis…_

Once Dick felt like he was thoroughly vented, he left his computer, unconsciously leaving his file open, and retreated to the living room to wind down and watch some TV.

After about 45 minutes of this, a knock came to the door. He got up and opened it, revealing a lovely female redhead.

"Hey," began Barbara. "Can I use your computer for something? Mine's not working."

"Sure," Nightwing replied, opening the door wider to let her in. "Computer's in my bedroom." As Batgirl migrated to his bedroom, Dick flopped back down onto the couch to continue his show.

Once Babs had typed in the password that Dick had given to her, she found herself smirking at the document that had been left on it. With as long as she and Dick had known each other, she had never thought of him keeping a diary! She just had to use this. She pulled out her flash drive and saved the entire folder to it. She sent the Email that she needed to send and left the document open, in case he had meant to leave it open. After that she said goodbye to Dick and left.

20 minutes after Barbara left, Dick decided to get back to his computer to get some work done. The second he turned his computer on, his entire frame deflated. Only then did he realize that his journal entry was still open and that Barbara had probably seen it. Why was he so worried that his best friend had seen his journal, you ask?

Because, knowing her, the entire team knew by now. That and he had written down some _pretty_ private stuff. Crushes, good moments, bad ones, his _secret identity_; all within the team's grasp. He had to get it back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Nightwing had suited up and teleported to the mountain, he sought out his prey.

"Batgirl, can I have a word with you in private, please?" he asked, singling out the red detective among the gossiping group of girls.

"You saw my journal, didn't you?" he spat as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Your diary?"

"_Journal."_ He stressed the syllables this time. Barbara smirked at his behavior.

"Did you tell the team about it?"

"Not yet, I didn't," She replied. Nightwing squinted dangerously at her.

"I assume that it will be used as blackmail, then?"

"You bet your bluebird, I will."

"You better not. There's some really private stuff in there, my secret identity. If this gets into the wrong hands…" he trailed off.

"I know. I'll keep it at home."

"Thank you."

"I never said that I wouldn't use it as blackmail, I'm just keeping the flash drive at home."

"Of course you are." With that, Batgirl and Nightwing left, the former going back to her friend and the other going to his room.

**A.N.: If you have a request or if you just want to tell what I could have done better or how you liked the story, then be sure to drop me a review! Be creative with your requests, by the way. The usual things are good, without a doubt, but I'd like a little challenge. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	4. A Supernatural Encounter

**A Supernatural Encounter**

**A.N.: Hey guys! I've been getting more and more requests and I'm not sure if I can write them all, but I will certainly try and you guys should definitely keep them coming! This was not requested but I've had this little thing in my head for a while and I decided to post it. So, this idea came to me when I saw a screenshot of a gif set that was on tumblr. The gif set was of Misha Collins fixing another actor's collar and getting spanked, hence the title. I don't own supernatural or the characters or actors. I just thought this was funny, that's all.**

Barbara was a little uncomfortable in her bat-suit. Normally, it was a perfect fit but today, it felt like there were a thousand ants sitting on her upper back. She couldn't place her finger on it.

"Batgirl, Wondergirl, Lagoon boy, you three are Gamma squad. Head to the bioship," Nightwing commanded. The three complied and walked in the direction of the hangars, when Nightwing stopped batgirl. Without explaining what he was doing, he gathered her red hair and pulled it out of her suit, making the prickly feeling vanish to be replaced by a cool one as the back of her suit made contact with her back. She turned to look at him and they shared a thankful smile. That, of course, was where Barbara got a devilish little idea.

She brought her hand back behind them and brought it gently forward, making contact with Nightwing's right buttock! Instantly, every muscle in his body went rigid and his smile fell as his cheeks burned as scarlet as her hair. She expected him to stutter, but all he said was "Just get back to the mission." She feigned a pout and giggled her way to the hangar.

Sighing, Nightwing turned around, which only added insult to injury. Standing in the threshold between the mission room and the hallway was The Dark Knight himself. The blush deepened and traveled down his neck. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly to silently explain that he had _not_ meant for that to happen. Batman just gave to slightest of nods and walked away.

**A.N.: Not much of an ending, I admit. If you have a review or request, then you know what to do and be afraid to be creative! Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	5. Clean

**Clean**

**A.N.: Mischievous48517 suggested a wardrobe malfunction. I'm not sure if the following qualifies but I hope you guys like it anyway. Keep those reviews coming!**

Nightwing sighed as he looked down at the outfit he held in his hands. Reluctantly, he put it on and cracked open his door in the cave. Satisfied that the coast was clear, he walked down the hall, keeping every sense peeled for any signs of anyone.

Then, of course, ha had to walk through the living room. M'gann was out, so was the whole team except for the bat-family. Even so, he loathed the idea of showing his family his clothes, no matter how stylish they might look. With any luck, no one would be in the lounge anyway.

He opened the door, revealing Babs, Tim, and Bruce. All three stopped what they were doing and stared at him for a moment, before breaking into uproarious laughter. Even the Dark Knight smirked and chuckled at the sight of his son.

"For the record, nothing else was clean," he yelled over the giggles and apparent video game on the TV. His costume was a far cry from his usual Nightwing outfit. Instead of the black and blue, there were now patches of light and dark blue, with gold trim. The neckline reached farther down than it needed to, showing off a sliver of his chest. If you were to ask him, he would have said that he looked like he was ready to kill it on the dance floor, rather than just maiming on the streets.

"Didn't Alfred teach you how to wash your clothes?" Bruce asked, holding his smirk. The laughter had died down, not that that made it any less embarrassing.

"I _am_ washing them; in the meantime, this was the only thing that was clean!"

"Where'd you even get that costume?" Tim asked, a chuckle rising in the question.

"One of my first ideas, which is why it's so tight," Dick replied, shrugging his shoulders back against the latex-like material.

"Well I, for one, think you look _very_ sexy," Barbara announced, making Dick blush and break eye contact. He rubbed the back of his head, finding the floor to his left _very_ interesting. He joined in the video game and the moment that his clothes were dry, he dashed to his room to change and toss the disco outfit. He secretly felt bad to throw it away, but wasn't even practical in a fight.

**A.N.: I hope you guys liked it and tell me if you have any suggestions for a new chapter. I don't own the idea for his disco costume and whoever did is part genius-part crazy. My kind of person! Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	6. Broken Beaks

**Broken Beaks**

**A.N.: This wasn't requested but I had the idea in my head so I decided to go with it. I'm working on those requests, guys, really. In the meantime, keep them coming and enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Keebler cookies.**

Barbara smirked to herself as she drove Dick home from the dentist. He had had some surgery and was still on the drugs. She was SO getting a video of this!

"Oh really, Dick?" she asked at his statement.

"Uh-huh," he replied, slurring his voice and drunkenly nodding.

"Great."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dick woke up in his bed, at home. He had had a pretty good sleep and, oddly enough, was still feeling tired. On top of that, the last few hours were blurry and hazed. In fact, his mind was drawing a complete blank on _anything_ he tried to think of. He noticed that his mouth felt numb. Working his tongue around his teeth, they felt…different. His teeth felt cleaner, straighter, weird. If he were to bite down, he felt a dull pain in his molars. He shook his head to clear it, only succeeding slightly, and headed to the cave to ask batgirl what had happened to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Nightwing B-01_

Nightwing walked through the teleporter tubes and approached Barbara, rubbing his still groggy head. She was flipping through a magazine on the couch. Before he could utter one word, she turned and look up at him, allowing a devilish smirk to grace her lips.

"Hey there, Hunk-wonder."

"Babs, what happened? My mind's drawing a complete blank," he said.

"You don't remember?" She smirked wider at Nightwing's shake of his head.

"You had wisdom tooth surgery. Let me show you." She pulled up a video on her computer gauntlet and turned so Nightwing would see it better. He sat down next to her.

_"Barbara?" _Dick slurred in the video.

_ "Surgery's over, Dick. Let's go," _Barbara said, off-camera, more than likely holding it.

_ "Am-am I high?"_

_ "Yep."_

_ "Don't-don't tell Bruce, okay? He'll kill me 'cause I'm sooo high."_

_ "Alright, I won't tell him. Get out of the chair, let's get going."_

_ "Alright." _The video showed an arm appearing from off-camera and grabbing him below the arms. He slung his right arm beyond the reach of the camera, and they staggered out together. After getting in the car, Dick continued the high conversation.

_ "Did you know that I like celery?"_

_ "Really?" Barbara replied, sounding as if she were speaking to a child that couldn't yet speak itself._

_ "I know," Dick replied. He had whispered and stretched the last word._

_ "Wow. You can take the cotton balls out now. I can barely understand you." Dick pulled her hand off the steering wheel and spit the cotton balls into them. _**(The camera is set on the dashboard, just so I don't get anyone telling me that she wasn't driving safely.) **_Barbara's face was PRICELESS! She tipped her hand over and dropped the cotton balls. He now spoke more clearly, even though he still heavily slurred._

_ "The surgery was weird. I don't even remember getting my teeth pulled out!" Dick exclaimed._

_ "What do you remember?"_

_ "I remember doing the Harlem Shake with a unicorn, and the jig with the Keebler elf."_

"_That was quite a dance party."_

"_Bruce was there, he was doing the shuffle with Flash." Barbara snorted at this._

"_What's so funny?" Dick asked, sounding genuinely hurt._

"_That's just a funny thought, that's all."_

"_I love you Barbara. I really, really love you," Dick proclaimed._

"_I love you too, Dick. You're like my big brother."_

"_No, I mean I _love_ you. I want to _marry_ you."_

"_Oh really, Dick?"_

"_Uh-huh." He nodded._

"_Great."_

The video continued for another fifteen minutes until they reached Nightwing's house. Barbara helped him up the stairs and left about ten minutes later. The camera shut off.

Nightwing looked at Barbara, appalled. He was speechless.

"Guess who I showed this to, right after I got home?" A slimy smile curled across her lips. Nightwing's eyes widened in fear; the last thing his wanted was for Bruce to know about this. Barbara nodded, knowing what he was thinking.

"I edited out the names and streamed it to the cave, too." The smile widened. Nightwing went as pale as a ghost, remembered what he had professed to Barbara, and then broke eye contact and blushed furiously. Without looking at her, he uttered the first words he had said since the video started. Barbara actually had to lean in to hear him.

"You. Are going to delete the video, and we will never speak of this again. You got that?"

Barbara agreed and crossed her finger behind her back, completely intent on keeping the video for future blackmail.

"For the record, Bruce was understanding," she stated, before getting up to leave.

Dick just sat there and blinked. Now, he would _definitely_ have his revenge on Babs. And he knew just how to do it.

**A.N.: #cliffhanger! Give me a review and a suggestion for a future chapter. I have an idea for his revenge but if you think you might have a better idea, feel free to tell me. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	7. Undercover

**Undercover**

**A.N.: Hyper-Blossom Z requested an embarrassing fandom for Dick. While being a Whovian is most definitely NOT shameful, I still thought it would be pretty funny. I don't own Doctor Who, I wish I did but I don't. Keep the reviews coming and I will keep the chapters coming. Enjoy!**

"I'm going undercover for a weekend, for a mission in San Diego. You won't be seeing much of me so Batgirl's in charge," Nightwing announced to the team before him. They all nodded silently, accepting the fact that their leader would be gone for a while. They were dismissed and Nightwing returned to his apartment to get ready.

The team had no idea just what their leader would be doing. What was so important in San Diego, you might ask?

Comic-con, that's what.

Dick slicked his hair back and put a wig cap on aver that. He then applied some natural makeup and put on his blue suit and brown trench coat. After this, he pulled on his light brown wig and spiked it. Richard Grayson had walked into the house.

The tenth Doctor walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barbara, while she accepted the role as leader in stride, was concerned for her friend and brother of sorts. She had looked up the events in San Diego in curiosity, after all, it was a little weird for anyone to know just how long they'd be undercover, let alone for just a weekend. In the general area where Dick said he'd be, she stumbled across the San Diego Comic-con. So _that's_ where he's going 'undercover.'

It made sense when you thought about it. Dick was a bit of a geek sometimes. He knew how to sew, he'd even made his own costume! The convention lasted for a weekend, this weekend. The _exact same_ weekend when Dick would be gone. That and the fact that Barbara had taken him shopping and he had bought a trench coat and converse shoes, both of which were definitely _not_ his style.

'_Oh gosh,'_ Barbara thought. '_He's going to be COSPLAYING!'_ Barbara would have laughed at the thought, but she was too miffed about being lied to to just laugh it off. He had made them all worry when he was just going out and enjoying himself! She would get her revenge. And she knew just how to take it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightwing (Now the tenth doctor) was, in all honesty, having the time of his life. Sure, the lines were ridiculous and he was already feeling the effects of the dreaded "Con-plague, but he was having fun anyway. He didn't even notice the redhead making their way towards him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barbara, within ten minutes of perusing the digital map of the convention center, had had plans for getting around every guard in the building. Even better, she had pitched the idea to the team, saying that he would be out numbered 5,000 to 1, and they had agreed to back him up! They were about to see his cosplay!

"Hey Doctor!" she called to the muscular boy. Shouldn't Ten be skinny? He turned around and got a look at the girl who had called his cosplay. The look on his face was _priceless!_

"Oh, hey. Who are you?" he asked, quite flustered.

"You know full well who I am," Barbara whispered in his ear when she got closer. He began to try to stutter out an excuse, probably that the gang he would be hunting were cosplaying too. Batgirl didn't let him get the words out.

"I always thought that the tenth Doctor was skinny. You would be a strapping Nine, though." Barbara adjusted his coat and straightened his collar. Nightwing himself blushed furiously. He turned around at a tap on his shoulder, to face his entire team. The blush would have filled his face, had he not been wearing makeup.

"There is no mission, is there?" Jaime asked. Dick nodded dejectedly, taking great interest in the ground at his converse shoes. He practically _feel _the entire team chuckle at him.

"Alright, alright; you got me. I'm spending the weekend at Comic-con. Now would you please leave before you get caught?" Nightwing fumed. With smirks painted over their lips, they agreed and vanished into the crowd. When Nightwing got home, the first thing he found on his bed was a full-length body pillow with a scantily clothed anime version of Rose on it. The attached note read: _Enjoy!_

Will there be no end to his torture?

**A.N.: There won't be if you keep on reviewing. Thank you to everyone who reviews and keeps reviewing, you guys are the best and I'm sorry that I can't get around to writing all of them. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	8. Sugar Rush

**Sugar Rush**

**A.N.: ****Kikigraysonwest ****suggested Dick getting really hyper and singing and ****Miscievous48517 ****suggested talking in his sleep. I decided to put the two together for this one. I love getting reviews and be sure to keep sending them in! Enjoy the chapter!**

"Oh, this is going on YouTube, without a doubt," Robin exclaimed. Two ice cream sundaes, four black coffees, and half a dozen energy drinks had placed Nightwing on the highest of sugar highs. At first all he did was bounce his leg when he was sitting down, but once the rush had set in, he couldn't sit still for anything! Now that the team had some down time, he, Robin, and Batgirl were sitting in the lounge and Nightwing was rocking out to karaoke and singing _Don't Stop Believing _by _Journey._ Robin, always eager to have some fun with his brother, was filming the past 3 _hours_ of Nightwing's antics.

"Don't stop believing!

Hold on to that feeling.

Street light people. Oh ohhhhhhhhhhh!" he sang, no amount of passion spared. Barbara laughed at his playfulness. He chose the next song. _Counting Stars _by _One Republic._

"Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep.

Dreaming about the things that we could be.

But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard.

Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars. Yeah, we'll be counting stars." The 19 year old began dancing around and bobbing his head the second the music started.

Oh yes, this was most certainly going on YouTube.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barbara crept through the halls of the cave, Robin's camera in hand. Around the same time that the sugar rush was wearing off, Nightwing had retreated to his room. Finally, she arrived at his door.

Once the code was punched in, she observed her leader and friend lying shirtless and sprawled across his bed (he took care not to sleep in the fetal position anymore) with the covers at just above his hips. He was lying on his stomach, displaying his smooth, muscular back. Babs stepped out again, turned on the camera, and walked through the threshold once more. She closed the door quietly and approached Nightwing, filming the ebony. She brushed her fingers along his back, between the shoulder blades. His response was to pinch his shoulders together, fighting the itch with a dissatisfied grunt. Smiling, Barbara placed a light kiss on his head.

"Sweet dreams, Hunk Wonder." She turned to leave and was almost to the door when the man murmured her name.

"Barbara." It was a barely audible whisper, but it was there.

"Y-yes, Dick?" she stuttered, flustered that her friend was awake the whole time.

"I love you Barbara," he mumbled. Batgirl breathed a sigh of relief; her friend was, indeed, fully asleep.

"I love you too, Dick," She replied, keeping the camera on him.

"Will you marry me?" The words were slurred and barely audible, but they were his nonetheless. Barbara walked forwards and planted another kiss on his forehead.

"Get me a ring and I'll think about it," She said. She smirked, he genuinely smiled. The camera was turned off and left it on his nightstand. Barbara wrote him a quick note and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightwing groaned as he stretched himself awake before rubbing the side of his head. He groggily looked around his darkened room. Instantly, his eyes locked on to Robin's video camera and the note on his nightstand. He turned on the camera and viewed the last video. He saw everything that he had confessed to Babs in his sleep and was horror-struck. He looked at the note. It read: _Just make it a good one._ Dick shivered set down the camera, threw away the note, and rolled back into bed, intending to sleep until either Barbara died, or season 4 of Sherlock was released. Neither would happen for a while.

When he finally left his room, Batgirl's first course of action was to firmly plant a smooch on his cheek.

Was there no end?

**A.N.: keep reviewing and there won't be! Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	9. Kitty-witty

**Kitty-witty**

**A.N.: Kikigraysonwest****suggested Nightwing dresses up like a neko and acts like a cat. While I don't deliver on the dressing up aspect, I think you'll like this anyway. The title of the story is the name I like to call my cat sometimes. I know, I'm crazy. Enjoy the story!**

The team was investigating a mad scientist's abandoned lab. They had apprehended the man recently and he had finally spilled on where his laboratory was, though he wouldn't explain what he was doing, prompting the investigation. Nightwing and Batgirl had just passed another door when they heard a sound inside.

"Barbara, stay behind me. I don't know what's in there," Nightwing commanded. Batgirl, although miffed for being treated like she was incapable, stepped back and knelt down. Nightwing opened the door and was immediately engulfed in a thick gas that obstructed her view of him. She heard him coughing and hacking and she wanted more than anything to rush forward and help him, but despite the danger to her friend, her female intuition told her not to walk into the gas. Nightwing stopped coughing, or making any sound for that matter, and Barbara was worried. When the smoke cleared, she saw her friend and leader, sound asleep on the floor, with midnight back ears sticking out of his head, his human ears gone, and a matching black tail twitching and poking out of his rump.

"Guys, we'll have to continue this investigation another time. Nightwing's…changed. You won't believe me if I tell you, you'll have to see him. We need to get him to the med bay now," she commanded into her com, completely neglecting the telepathic link. Impulse was the first to arrive at her position on the second floor, naturally, and he immediately broke out into a wide grin at the sight of his friend. Despite the loud laughter that erupted from his throat, Nightwing remained slumbering on the floor. When everyone else had arrived, most of them with evidence, all of them shocked at Nightwing's new body, Barbara tried to move him or at least rouse him.

A simple prod didn't work, except for one ear to twitch, nor did multiple pokes and a call of his name. Finally, after gently shaking him and more frantic calls of his alias, his eyes fluttered open behind the mask and his mouth opened in a yawn.

On the stranger side though, his new ears swiveled back on his head and his tail curled away the sleep. His canine teeth had grown longer and were sharpened to feral points. Now fully aware, he was giving the whole team strange, unfamiliar looks. When Barbara reached out a hand to him, he took a step back against the wall and hissed, his ears folding down and blending into his hair. He held an arm back defensively, revealing razor-sharp claws that ripped out of his gloves.

Batgirl discretely handed Impulse a sprits bottle with a fluid that would put him under, and the boy zipped forward and had Nightwing on the floor before anyone could blink. M'gann levitated him back to the bio-ship and strapped him to a cot and put on anesthesia to keep him under. A hole had been formed in the living bed to allow his tail, which was currently swishing lazily back and forth, through it and Nightwing to lay on his back. Through the entire ride home, a low rumbling sound could be heard. A quick hand gently placed on Nightwing's throat revealed that he was, indeed, purring with an almost drunken smile on his sleeping face.

Once they were home, Dick was taken off the anesthesia and released from his binds. The drugs were still affecting him and Barbara continuously scratched him behind the ears, prompting more purring, so he wasn't as violent as he was earlier. The league was contacted and told to carefully investigate the lab, lest they become cat-men like Richard had. Robin saw Nightwing curled up on Barbara's lap and pulled out his video camera to film the way she stroked his back.

"Smile for the camera," he said.

"Now that's just cruel," Barbara replied. Tim smiled but didn't turn off the camera.

"Miss M, is Nightwing _anywhere _in there?" Bumblebee asked, gesturing to Nightwing. M'gann swallowed and looked at Barbara for permission. At Barbara's nod, M'gann's eye's glowed green and Nightwing stirred a little bit, seeming to get himself comfortable on Batgirl's legs. M'gann's eyes stopped glowing and she addressed the whole team, all of whom were wondering about Karen's question.

"There's a part of him that's there, but it's like it's locked. If I unlock it, one of two things could happen. Either his human side will be in conflict with his cat side and the two would be forced to mentally battle until one proved dominant at the death of the other side, or the human side would automatically become dominant and he'd come to realize himself in this body. If it's the latter, well, he's had a pretty rough week already; I'm not so sure if he'd be emotionally capable of handling a new body and new instincts. I think it's better if we just let him be like this, at least until we know more about what happened."

"Can you calm him down enough so that I can get a blood sample once we're in the med bay?" Barbara asked. M'gann nodded and the trio walked to their location. Nightwing was fully awake but was still kept docile by the combined efforts of M'gann's telepathy and Barbara's ear and under-the-chin scratching. Once the three were in the med bay and Dick seated on one of the beds, Barbara pulled out a needle and gently took Nightwing's arm in hers. Thanks to Megan's mental paralysis abilities, he could do nothing but watch curiously as the redhead stuck the needle into his vein and withdrew some blood.

Several tests ensued after that. M'gann left after both girls were sure that Nightwing wouldn't try to hurt them. Nightwing kept good company while she worked, rubbing his face on her shoulders and purring loudly. After the final test had been run, she came to a conclusion.

She and Dick walked into the living room where the rest of the team was assembled in civvies. Barbara stood while Nightwing sat in his favorite chair.

"There is no cure for the transformation. However, I have a pretty good hunch that it'll just wear off normally. If it doesn't, then M'gann will try to unlock the locked human side of his brain and we'll see what happens. Alright, M'gann?" M'gann nodded her approval. Everyone was dismissed and Barbara retreated to the kitchen to make herself some dinner, Nightwing in tow. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't one bit clumsy on two feet, despite about three to four pounds of tail to throw him off balance. She decided on a tuna sandwich for a low-maintenance meal. The second she popped the seal on the can, however, she heard a piercing meow from the table behind her. Turing around, she caught sight of Dick sitting at the table with his tail sticking upwards and curving down at the end. Their eyes were locked.

"_MrrrrOOOOOOoooooww!"_ Dick whined again. She glanced down at the can in her hand, and then back up at her new cat. Smiling to herself, she continued opening the can at the continuous mewling and whimpering of Nightwing, which prompted Robin to appear with his camera. He filmed her placing the tuna on a plate laying it in front of Grayson. The cat-boy immediately started picking up pieces of meat and eating at the speed of sound. After, that he picked up the plate and commenced licking it clean. Once he was done, he purred even louder than before and left the kitchen. Robin watched him go, not bothering to keep the camera on his brother, before turning it off completely.

"He can use his thumbs?!" he asked in astonishment.

"Apparently so," Barbara replied, deciding on popcorn so as not to attract a purring boy.

"But he can't speak?"

"Not that I've seen. I'm pretty sure he would've spoken when I took his blood, or while I was running tests. He didn't though, just purred."

"Hmm," Robin grunted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the rest of the day, Nightwing followed Barbara around. Towards the end of the night she decided to change his clothes for him, seeing as his uniform wasn't very comfortable to sleep in and that it'd most definitely get dirty if he wore it for however long it took for this to wear off. She pulled him into his room and locked the door behind her.

She pulled off his belts and equipment after seating him on the bed. His communicator had fallen out when he changed into the cat he was now. She awkwardly pulled off his shirt and gloves next and he obliged by lifting up his arms. She, even more awkwardly, removed his pants next. His face was calm, as if it was just normal that there was a girl ripping his clothes off.

She picked out an old pair of jeans for him and cut a hole in them with a bat-a-rang. She pulled them up his legs and left his feet bare. A plain white t-shirt followed. She left his mask on and scratched him behind the ears one more time before kissing one folded black ear goodnight. He lapped his sandpapery tongue along her cheek in his own goodnight kiss. She ruffled his hair and finally left for Bludhaven to defend it for her friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two full days had passed since Nightwing had been gassed. In that time, the team had gotten used to his new body and mannerisms. Barbara had accepted the role as acting leader and as Nightwing's owner/caretaker. Nightwing himself had taken to sleeping most of the day away, curled up on his chair and prowling around at night. In two days, he had hardly left Batgirl's side. After two days, he was finally about to wake up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dick moaned as he slowly regained consciousness; he didn't want to wake up just yet. His brain, however, would simply not let him sleep. He reluctantly opened his eyes to see the lounge room of the cave. His brow furrowed in confusion; he didn't remember even returning from the mission. Nevertheless, he let loose a yawn and stretched away the slumber in his limbs. That's when he noticed his mouth.

His entire mouth felt drier, as if he had been eating nothing but sand for a whole day. On top of that, his tongue seemed spiky, like a cat's. His canine teeth were now fangs, almost cutting into the roof of his mouth. He rubbed his face and dragged his hands back towards his ears, where he paused. His ears weren't where they should have been. He felt something rustle the top of his hair. Quickly running his palms in the area where had felt it; he easily found two fur-covered triangles on top of his head. He pulled on one and blinked in surprise when he could feel his fingers on it.

_Thunk!_

The simple sound nearly scared Nightwing half to death. He turned around to see a curvy black _something_ swishing back and forth near the end table, no doubt having hit it to make the sound. He, out of curiosity, pulled on the thing, only to wince at the pain that tugged at his rear. His hand followed the tail all the way to the slit in his jeans, only to confirm that it was, indeed, his own.

"_Jeans? I wasn't wearing jeans a few minutes ago, who changed me?!_" Nightwing thought in an embarrassed frenzy. He finally decided to get up and find a mirror to see himself, only to immediately stumble and almost fall down, had he not grabbed the back of the chair for support. He cursed his stupid tail. He staggered away to his private bedroom and looked into the full length mirror.

His mask was still on, good. He took it off, revealing even blue-er eyes than he normally had. His eyes looked bigger too, and angular like a cat's, although his pupils were still circular. He opened his mouth, revealing the fangs he knew he had. He touched his outstretched tongue and rubbed his fingers together over the almost no saliva that had rubbed off. His ears folded back in distress and his tail lashed. Before he knew what he was doing, he had hissed at his own tail, and then grimaced at himself for doing it. He replaced his mask and staggered out to the kitchen where he could hear Barbara tinkering around. It was strange that she was here in the cave so early. But then again, it was strange that he had turned into a neko, of all things. He rubbed his head and then winced. He looked down at his hands. Bloodied claws were sticking out from under his finger nails, he must've unsheathed them subconsciously. He retracted them and grabbed onto the edge of the bar.

"B-Babsh?" he stuttered and lisped over the fangs. His teeth ground together at the awkward name. Barbara jumped and turned to gawk at him, frozen in surprise. He felt…weird towards her. Emotions of love and pure trust were welling up inside him and at the same time: indifference, like he couldn't care less about her. It wasn't something he was used to feeling, nor was it something he liked to feel.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry you had to wake up like this!" she sympathized, rushing him with a hug. Her arms, instead of wrapping him diagonally, went around his neck with her hands in his hair. With only the slightest hesitation, he accepted the embrace. He soon felt her nails scratching his ears and he purred before he could stop himself, then winced. He stopped the hug before anything else could happen.

"What happened?" Dick began. "I can't remember anything." The purr continued when he wasn't talking and he cursed himself for it.

"What's the last thing you do remember?"

"Uh, investigating that lab yesterday and getting gassed. That's it." He tried as hard as he could to control the lisp.

"Yesterday? Dick, that was two days ago." Dick gaped.

"Two days?! W-what happened during that time?" he nearly screamed.

"Most of the time you followed me around. You wouldn't even bother with anyone else, just me. Tim recorded most of it, you can ask him. He's at the manor, as far as I'm aware. You hungry?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Starving, what've we got?"

"We mostly fed you tuna, much to la'gann's disgust. Would you like some of that?"

"No thanks, I'm in the mood for cereal." He grabbed a box of cereal and popped a handful into his mouth, only to wince in pain as he chewed. The fruity spheres had cut pretty badly into the roof of his mouth, his fangs didn't help either. On top of that, his favorite cereal now tasted like nothing. Normally it was sweet and sugary but now, absolutely nothing. Barbara laughed as his nose turned up in disgust and he put the box away.

"Want that fish now?" she giggled.

"Yes. Please. But please cook it or something. I hate this already; I don't want to feel like a cat."

"You _are_ a cat."

"Don't remind me." Barbara found some salmon in the fridge, figured that would be a nice change from tuna, and fried that sucker up. In no time at all, Dick was shoveling salmon into his mouth with a fork, the purr having stopped.

"Thank you," he said with his mouth stuffed with fish.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Barbara chastised, playfully tapping him in the head. He smiled. When breakfast was finished, Nightwing pressed with more questions.

"Would I be able to go through the zeta-beams with my DNA the way it is?"

"There is no change in your DNA, I checked. I took some of your blood and ran tests on it. It's just you in there." She poked his chest where his heart was.

"Who changed my clothes, wasn't I still wearing my suit on the mission?"

"Yeah, you were. I changed them and cut the hole in your pants, hope you don't mind," Batgirl replied, obviously not really caring whether he was upset or not about the pants. Nightwing blushed; he wasn't fond of the thought of Barbara seeing him in his underwear.

"How long am I going to stay like this?"

"Probably, hopefully, only the rest of today. It's wearing off so the ears and tail will go away soon."

"Okay." Nightwing got up from the table and tried to walk in the general direction of the teleporters, only to nearly fall down again. He hissed in pain and frustration.

"Stupid tail!" he roared.

"So you really don't remember anything from the past two days then? Not even how to walk?" The question caught Nightwing off guard.

"No, nothing. What do you mean 'how to walk'?"

"You were walking fine yesterday and the day before that. Tail didn't hinder you one bit."

"Well, that was yesterday. It's all changed, I guess."

"Can you control your tail? Try moving it." Nightwing concentrated for a bit and lashed his pitch black tail, smiling at his success.

"Apparently."

"Why don't you wrap it around your leg then, or your waist? That way, it won't be weighing you down from behind."

Nightwing nodded and caught his tail. He used his hand to help position it around his waist like a belt, seeing as it would only make for an awkward gait if he were to wrap it around his leg. He said goodbye to Barbara and strolled more easily, more humanly, to the zeta tubes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Nightwing B-01_

The name echoed through the bat-cave like a gunshot. It wasn't like it was unusual for the ebony vigilante to appear from time to time, the computer was just loud.

The Dark Knight sent a glance in his son's direction and greeted him.

"Dick." He didn't greet with overwhelming, or even whelming, compassion; he merely granted his son some acknowledgement.

"Hey, you know where Tim is?"

"He was in the living room, last I checked. Why?" Batman looked his son in the eyes, something few people could do while he wore his mask, and then furrowed his brows, seeing his appearance for the first time.

"What happened to you?" he asked, looking the boy up and down.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I just need to talk to Tim, that's all. Thanks." The boy left and The Dark Knight contacted Batgirl, knowing she would know what happened to Nightwing. She explained the situation and Batman cut off the radio communicator, smirking to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tim," Nightwing called as he neared the couch the younger boy was on. The younger ebony turned in his chair and smiled.

"Hey Dick. You feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Barbara said you'd filmed me the past two days?"

"Yep," Tim said, popping the P.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." Tim pulled up the videos on his wristwatch computer and allowed Dick to sit next to him, tail laying at his right with the end resting on his leg, twitching slightly.

Richard watched as his dignity shattered before him. His entire world crashed around his ears as he purred in Barbara's lap. His face fell as he licked his plate clean. By the end of the videos, his face was in his hands and his ears were laid back. His tail was stiff with embarrassment.

"You were actually pretty cute like that. Shame it's wearing off."

"Relief is more like it. Thank goodness Bruce didn't see it."

"I wouldn't count on that." The sudden voice made Tim turn his head and made Dick jump before turning himself.

"Want something to eat? Maybe some milk?" Bruce continued to his eldest son, smirking.

"I already ate at the cave, but thanks," Dick answered with sarcasm in his tone. Bruce chuckled at his cat-son.

"Are you able to meow, still?" Bruce asked out of the blue.

"I would assume so, I obviously did it earlier, heck I've even hissed and purred _today_! But don't even ask me to try it right now. You _will_ be scratched," Dick answered, brandishing his claws to prove his point and only earning smirks and giggles. The end of his tail lashed in annoyance.

"Tim, duty calls; suit up. Dick, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like, just don't pee on the furniture," The Dark Knight commanded, finishing with a wry smile. Nightwing glared at him and hissed. Tim and Bruce vanished into the sliding grandfather clock while Dick decided to chill on the couch and watch TV. As he was flipping through the channels, Alfred strolled into the room.

"Ah, master Dick. What brings you here?"

"Oh, hey Alfred. I just came to talk to Tim and decided to stay awhile, if that's okay with you."

"Of course, you are always welcome here."

"Thanks Alfie. So you're not even one bit curious about my new tail?"

"I am curious but I will admit that between you, Bruce, and Timothy, I have seen much stranger. So what, may I ask, happened to prompt your little transformation?"

"Little mishap while on a mission a few days ago. Barbara said it's going to wear off by tonight."

"Very well. Enjoy your stay."  
"Thanks, take it easy Alfred." The Brit walked out of the room to do who knows what, leaving Dick to continue his browsing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Is our little kitten okay?_" Barbara asked over the telephone.

"Yes, he's just fine. I'm watching him sleep right now, in fact," Bruce replied. Dick had stayed overnight at the Wayne Manor and was currently enjoying a cat nap, pardon the expression, on the couch in the living room.

"_You do realize just how creepy that is, right?_" Bruce didn't respond, other than to give a little huff of acknowledgement.

"_And you're sure he's changed back?_" Barbara continued.

"Yeah, he pretty much slept through the whole process of changing back. I can only guess that being nocturnal for two days set his sleep schedule off. He hasn't shown any signs of waking up yet." Barbara chuckled.

"_He's going to be so embarrassed when he gets the cave. Tim showed everyone the videos; most of them didn't get to see his little antics. They loved it._"

"He's going to hate you now."

"_As a matter of fact, he's asked me to marry him TWICE last week. Granted the first time around he was high and the second he was fast asleep, but they still count, right?_"

Bruce chuckled but didn't speak. A groan was heard from the couch and Bruce looked to see Dick lazily lifting his head up, moving as if he weighed two tons.

"Who's that on the phone?" he asked, slurring a little bit.

"Barbara. She was wondering if you were okay. You're human again, by the way. Slept through the entire turn," Bruce replied. Nightwing ran his hands through his hair and smiled when he couldn't find triangular ears on top. He took the phone.

"Hey Babs. Want to roll around with a ball of yarn sometime? Meow," he said, giving his best and sexiest mew. Batman just shook his head at his beloved son's antics.

**A.N.: The end! This was a long one, I'll tell you what. I'M THINKING OF MAKING A STORY LIKE THIS ON ITS OWN; TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD! If you have a suggestion for a future chapter be sure to leave it in a review. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	10. Dirty Laundry

**Dirty Laundry**

**A.N.: Shadystar suggested that Dick stays at Wayne Manor and a bra is found in his laundry. I hope you enjoy the story!**

_Knock Knock Knock Knock!_

Nightwing knocked on the door of Wayne Manor, his childhood home. Being here was bittersweet; as much as he loved Bruce, Alfred, and Tim, he wasn't too keen on dealing with the former. However, his house was being fumigated for a cockroach infestation and he hadn't the money the stay at a motel, even the roach motels he'd been buying for weeks, so here he was.

"Master Dick, what brings you here today? Not another tail, I hope," Alfred greeted at the door. Dick chuckled, remembering the fiasco when he'd turned into a neko. **(It's been pointed out to me that the proper term for a cat-person is nekojin. I, however, am shortening it.) **

"My house is being fumigated; I need somewhere to stay for a while. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. Please, come in," the British man invited, holding the door wider. The ebony walked in with his duffel bag of clothes.

"Dick, what a pleasant surprise," Bruce greeted in the living room, his voice forcibly friendly to the point where it was sarcastic-sounding. Dick nodded a hello.

"So, what'd you need your house fumigated for?" the older man asked, having heard the conversation at the door.

"Cockroaches. They really live up the first part of their names." Bruce, to Nightwing's surprise, actually chuckled.

"Your room's been kept clean; you can stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks." Dick walked upstairs to his room and laid the bag on the bed. He was in for a long week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfred strolled into Dick's room. He'd been staying at the manor for three days now and he needed what little clothes he had brought cleaned. Most of said clothes were fairly monochrome, plus, they were old so they wouldn't bleed dyes, so the butler simply dumped everything into the washer. When the washing machine buzzed, he then pulled everything out and tossed it into the dryer. He wasn't paying very much attention because he was trying to hear the TV in the other room. After said dryer buzzed, he pulled everything out and began to fold it. That's when he stumbled across a rather peculiar thing.

There was a tan-colored bra in Dick's laundry. He picked it up and examined it. It was a size 34-A, and made of polyester. Alfred decided to continue to fold and take the subject up with Bruce when he was done. He put the bra off to the side and continued his chore.

Alfred had finally finished his folding and just about to return to his show, when a garment caught his eye. Instantly, he remembered what the bra and so he grabbed it and strolled upstairs, casually holding the article of clothing behind his back.

"Master Bruce, may I have a word?" the Brit asked.

"Sure," Bruce replied. The pair left the room and went to an empty one.

"What's this about, Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"I just did Master Dick's laundry and I found this," Alfred answered, producing the bra from behind his back. Bruce's eyes bugged out of his skull.

"Why would he have that?!" he nearly screamed.

"I'm not sure but I figured that you would take it up with him in private tonight."

"Absolutely," Bruce replied, taking the bra. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Alfred nodded before walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dick was getting ready for bed in his room when a knock came at his door. His heart began beating slightly quicker. The conversation at dinner was pleasant but felt strained. Bruce kept sending worried glances in his direction, as if he thought he was doing some not-so-appropriate things behind his back. Dick opened the door, revealing the very man he'd loathed the idea of seeing at the door.

"Hey," Dick began, awkwardly.

"Hey, can I come in?" Dick nodded and let the Dark Knight in the room.

"What's up?" the younger began.

"Alfred found this, in your laundry today," Bruce stated, completely ignoring the other's question and holding out a woman's bra. Dick looked flustered and snatched it away.

"Whose is it?" the older man pressed.

"It's, uh, it's-it's Barbara's."

"Ah. And _why_ would you have Barbara's bra."

"It's not what you think!" Dick cried, desperate to get him to understand.

"Then what is it?" Bruce was abnormally calm, for a man who thinks his son has lost his virginity.

Dick sighed. "She was over at my place and she took it off while I was in the kitchen. One minute: I'm gone, the next: I'm back and there's a bra on my coffee table. I didn't know how to approach a subject like that so I left it alone. Later when she left, the thing was still on my table and she was too far away to ask her to come get it. There, you happy?"

"Why'd you bring it with you?"

"Two reasons. A: it would have been ruined if I left it in my house with the fumes, and B: I was hoping to return it to her while I was here."

"Not sure if I buy it. But I'll be sure to let her know that you've kept her bra for, what, a month or so? In hopes of returning it."

"_PLEASE_, no. she'll kill me!" Dick pleaded, wide-eyed.

"You've made your bed, now you've got to lie in it," Bruce countered, before walking out the door. Dick sank to the bed in defeat, a look of horror decorating his countenance.

**A.N.: What'd you guys think? Be sure to review if you liked it and leave me a suggestion for future chapters! Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	11. Squirrels and Their Nuts

**Squirrels and Their Nuts**

**A.N.: Kikigraysonwest suggested that Nightwing should scream like a girl. At first I didn't have any clue how to go about it, until now. What's an embarrassing superhero story without a good crotch shot, right? Enjoy!**

After nearly two weeks of humiliation, Dick needed some time off. A camping trip should do the trick. He invited Tim and Barbara along, he needed the company, and together they headed out to the nearest and cheapest camping site. Tents and sleeping bags were set up, food was cooked, and a couple of hikes were taken. All in all, they were having a good time. That is, until Tim decided to film one of their next hikes.

"Do you just take that everywhere you go, now? At what point am I going to end up on TV?" Dick asked sarcastically. Tim smirked but didn't say anything.

"Oh, look how cute that little squirrel is! I can't believe he's so close!" Barbara exclaimed.

"He is kind of cute. I wonder if he's looking for nuts," Dick said, approaching the animal. The squirrel chittered once before lunging at the vigilante. A high pitched squeal was heard before an uncharacteristically feminine voice squeaked "Apparently so."

Barbara exclaimed "Oh my gosh!" before following it up with "Tim, you got that on camera, right?"

"Every second of it!" Tim replied with a wide smile, still holding the camera on his friend.

"Appreciate the concern, guys," Dick's slightly deeper voice came from his spot of rolling on the ground, holding his crotch. The squirrel had long since scampered away.

"If you still wanted to have kids then you shouldn't have approached it. You probably scared the poor thing half to death!" Barbara replied.

"Great to know that I'm of lesser importance than a squirrel." Dick's voice, to his defense, was getting deeper, although it didn't take a detective to notice the more strained quality of his tone. Barbara giggled.

"Come on, we better get you to a hospital. We don't want you to gangrene," she said, making Dick visibly wince. They hopped into the car and drove to the ER.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later, four people resided in a hospital room, one turning scarlet and sitting on the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to arrive. Bruce had been called and alerted of Dick's condition. He just had to see it for himself.

"Alright, you're just fine. You may want to take a few pain killers, though," the woman announced as she strolled through the door, flipping papers around in her hands. She stopped and looked right at Dick over her glasses.

"What did you think would happen, approaching a squirrel? You know they're looking for nuts, this time of year."

"Found _that_ out the hard way," the boy replied, speaking mostly to himself.

"Not going to be very hard anymore," Barbara replied, making Dick wince again.

"Well, I'll get you those pain killers and then you can leave," The woman said, walking out of the room, At which point Bruce immediately turned to his eldest son and said "Squirrel?"

He was going to say more but Dick cut him off with "Don't. Say. A word." Bruce just chuckled at his son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you kidding me?" Dick groaned as his head hit the table that the Batcomputer was on. Tim chuckled.

"Well, to answer your question, if ever there was a point in time to end up on TV, it's this one." Tim had sent in the video of his brother getting crotch-kicked by a squirrel into _America's Funniest Home Videos_, and he had just gotten the e-mail back saying that it had been accepted!

"Think of it this way, if you win, then you'll get ten grand! You know you need the money," Tim tried in an effort to console the young man.

"Nothing, I repeat: _nothing_ is worth getting crotch-kicked by a squirrel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightwing heard giggling coming from the lounge room of the cave. Out of curiosity, he walked in and casually asked "What's so funny?" before wincing as he already knew what it was. The females of the team were watching _AFV. _The clip that Tim had sent in played, accompanied by the phrase "_Looks like this little squirrel's got his eyes set on a certain pair of nuts._" The scream he had let loose blasted through the speakers, eliciting squeals of laughter from the girls. Batgirl in particular had laughed the hardest and shared a look with Nightwing himself. The boy in question left immediately, retreating to his room to unleash a manly yell into his pillows.

**A.N.: Let me know how you liked this story and if you have any ideas, be sure to send them in! Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	12. When Songbirds Have Sore Throats

**When Songbirds Have Sore Throats**

**A.N.: Shadystar recommended this one in a PM, among other things. I know it's been a while since I updated but since when have I ever had a regular upload schedule? Don't forget to keep reviewing and sending in those suggestions, they drive the story. BTW, I don't own the book mentioned. Enjoy!**

Nightwing sat in the lounge room of Mount Justice, silently reading a book with a whiteboard and marker at his side. He, after screaming like a girl and then yelling like a man, had contracted Laryngitis. The _last_ thing he wanted was for anyone to hear his voice cracking. While puberty had treated him well, it was a long, hard, embarrassing journey.

However, despite alerting that he would be taking leave from the team until he could speak properly, he still found it more appealing to kill time at the cave versus spending days at his apartment.

"Oh, hey Nightwing," Barbara greeted as she walked into the room. Dick looked up from his book and smiled at her, giving her a half nod of acknowledgement before returning to his novel. She walked over and sat down next to him, slinging her right arm over his shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"How's my Hunk Wonder?" she asked, a smirk rising on her lips. Nightwing scoffed a bit, (_Did she really think I'd be _that_ stupid?_), and reached over to write something down on the slate.

"_My throat is killing me_" the whiteboard read in black ink. Barbara feigned a sympathetic look and hugged him.

"Poor baby! You can't even speak!" He grimaced in response and slung an arm around Barbara, abandoning the book. She planted a kiss on his cheek and gave him a squeeze. For a minute, he almost forgot all about his pain and inability to speak. He also neglected to notice that she reached over and grabbed his slate, only realizing what was happening after she had snapped it in two.

He looked at her in surprise, eyes bugging out of his skull. Just to punctuate her success, she throws the pieces into the air and Blue Beetle, appearing seemingly out of nowhere, blasts them with his sonic cannon, reducing the remains to shrapnel which fell in Nightwing's lap. He looked at Jaime, then at Barbara, not that either could tell.

"Are you serious?" he attempted to ask, except that his voice cracked more so than when he'd hit puberty, making the words _you _and the first syllable of _serious_ sound like a small child, rather than a near-20 year old man.

Jaime chuckled but walked out to the main lobby. Barbara, however, didn't bother to stifle her laughter. Nightwing, much to his distaste, blushed a bright pink.

"You know," she giggled. "I could tell the whole team about your diary right now, and you couldn't say a thing about it!"

"I can still speak," Dick replied, trying as hard as he could to control his voice. Despite his best efforts, he still cracked over _still._ Batgirl just giggled even harder.

"What'cha readin' there?" she asked, repositioning herself so she was laying across the couch. He squirmed a little bit when her head was within inches of his lap. He decided to avoid saying anything, lest his voice crack again.

Barbara reached across him to the end table and picked up the book. Resting it against his left thigh, she read the cover.

"_Where the Red Fern Grows_ by _Wilson Rawls_. Sentimental, are we? Or do you just feel like crying?" Dick averted his eyes, choosing instead to look at the blank wall to his right. Sitting up again, she ran a finger down his cheek, near his ear, sending shivers up his spine. She then proceeded to lap her tongue up said cheek to his temple. He flinched and whispered a "Stop." However, despite the fact that his voice hadn't cracked, he ended up wincing at the strain the word had put on his throat. She ruffled the hair on the other side of his head and nuzzled her face on his shoulder, a devious smile painted over red lips.

Dick attempted to move his head away from the hand that still ruffled his hair but, failing that, he chose to speak again.

"Stop. _Please._" Once again, the words hurt him more than they hurt her. Hence why she continued her torture.

Nightwing managed to wrench his head around and stare at Barbara, far beyond the ability to glare or speak. Neither were needed; expression alone conveyed the clearest of messages.  
_Why?_

Barbara, easily picking up on his question, responded.

"Hey, if you get to steal my bras, I get to lick your face," she said, punctuating it with another lick and a moan, ending in a giggle. Nightwing would have blushed even more, had it been possible. Right in the middle of another lap of her tongue, Barbara paused, washing Nightwing over with relief.

Said relief did not last long.

"Did I miss something, here?" an uncharacteristically sarcastic voice came from the doorway.

"Oh, hey Batman. No, you really didn't miss much; I was just having a little bit of fin with Nightwing here. He has laryngitis, you know," Barbara chirped, acting as if she hadn't just driven Dick to near the edge. Batman casually strolled over as if nothing had happened and asked Nightwing "You feeling okay?" fully expecting him to write it down.

"My throat," Nightwing attempted, but stopped himself when he cracked again and coughed to cover it up, only succeeding in hurting his throat even more, prompting a sharp intake of breath through clenched teeth.

Batman furrowed his brows and looked to Batgirl for an explanation.

"He's trying to say his throat is hurting him. His voice cracks, too. Remember when he went through puberty?" Batman internally winced at the two years he had had to deal with zits, growth spurts, and rampaging hormones. He turned again to Dick.

"Have you taken something for your throat?" Dick shook his head.

"Why not?" Dick opened his mouth to speak but decided against it, closing his mouth.

"No reason other than stubbornness," Barbara provided. Dick glared at her, an action that proved ineffective on other bats. Barbara twirled a lock of his hair, knowing full well that he couldn't get away, while Batman chose to leave. After twenty minutes of hair twirling, face licking, and voice cracking (as well as near mind cracking), Barbara chose to leave. Ten minutes into a movie, Nightwing was stumbled upon by Cassie.

"Hey Nightwing, how are you feeling?" Nightwing scrunched up his face and shook his head in a gesture of _'crappy.'_ Cassie made a sound that would only be made for a wounded animal and hugged him from the side. He cringed inwardly at the normally sweet gesture.

"Why haven't you taken any medicine?" she asked. Nightwing mouthed the words '_The doctors said that that won't help' _but Cassie was never good at reading lips.

"What was that? Can you speak?" Nightwing rolled his eyes, thankful for his mask, and once again attempted to speak.

"The doctors say that won't help me." His voice, as expected, cracked again, prompting giggles from the girl.

"So, Batgirl told me that you keep a diary?" she began once the laughter had died down. Nightwing, in response, brought his knees up and dropped his head onto them.

"I think it's sweet that you write in your diary."

"It's a _journal_ specifically to keep track of events for detective uses." Several of the words were so high pitched that Wolf actually whined along with him.

"And writing down the fact that Bart showed pictures of you sleeping with your elephant just _begs_ to be included?"

"We all need to vent," Nightwing muttered. Cassie giggled again, planted a friendly kiss on his cheek, and left him to his movie again.

The rest of the day passed like that: various members of the team walking in, trying to make him speak, and teasing him when he sounded like a kid. By the end of the day, Nightwing was contemplating quitting the team, if only to avoid how they would treat him, should he ever get sick again.

**A.N.: Not the greatest ending there is, but I'm fairly pleased with the meat of the story. Be sure to keep reviewing and sending me those suggestions, I love to hear what you think! While we're on the subject, you don't need to censor Dick's name in the reviews. You can if you want to, but I just wanted to let you know that, in this sense, Dick isn't being used as a bad word, it's just his name! Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	13. Truth Hurts

**Truth Hurts**

**A.N.: YJLover suggested this one. Don't forget to keep on reviewing! Enjoy!**

Dick, having recovered from his case of laryngitis, strolled through the corridors of Mount Justice, whistling _In the merry merry month of May._ He walked into Barbara's lab, just off the medical bay, and was taken by surprise by a vile containing some chemical on the desk.

Nightwing picked up the vile and sniffed it. The serum smelled sweet and flowery, definitely a scent Dick liked. Remembering her project of developing an energy drink that would taste like ice cream, he decided to taste test it (read: down the entire container).

Nightwing's entire face puckered at the bitterness. Instead of the flowers and sugar he'd smelled, it tasted like lemons and limes, mixed together and with all the water evaporated out. He felt a little dizzy after drinking it, but brushed it off and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zatanna walked through the halls of Mount Justice on her way to Nightwing's room. She needed to talk to him about a mission she was working on. Finally arriving at her destination, she punched in the codes and walked through the opened door.

"Hey Nightwing," she greeted. The man in question was sitting at his desk while working on something on his computer. He looked up at her and smiled. Zatanna noticed the way he stiffened a little bit upon seeing her but said nothing.

"Oh, hey Z," he replied pleasantly, before returning to his work. Zatanna thought herself fully prepared to launch into the topic at hand. Within seconds, however, she found herself lost in his face. Luckily for her, said face turned to look at her again.

"Uh, Zatanna?"

"Yes, Nightwing?"

"Have I ever told you that you have a nice rack?"

The flustered smile on Zatanna's face fell into a horrified gasp. Nightwing, however, didn't waste time moving into his next line.

"Great butt, too. And legs."

Zatanna wasted no time in getting up from her sitting position on his bed and slapping him across the face. She then slammed his head onto the table and knocking him out with a swift strike to the temple. A simple spell would have sufficed, but where would the fun in that be?

She glowered at her Ex's body slumped over onto the table before storming out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightwing groaned in pain as he picked his head off of his desk. He supported himself with a hand and rubbed his face, trying to remember what had knocked him out. Failing that, he decided to try talking to Barbara. Maybe that drink wasn't what he thought it was.

"Hey, Babs," he greeted, walking once again into her lab.

"Hey Dick. Something wrong?"

"Yeah, actually. I drank some serum you were working on. I'm pretty sure you've failed on that ice cream drink."

Barbara looked at her friend with a look of horror. A look that only peaked Nightwing's curiosity.

"Was this serum a neon green color?" At Nightwing's nod, she continued. "That was a defective truth serum, Dick."

"Defective? How was it defective?"

"It makes you say something to the first person you see. Something you don't want _anyone_ to know!"

"Oh crap!"

"You'd think you'd know better than to just drink anything you see. Who was the first person you saw after drinking it?"

"I can't remember. I just woke up in my room after being knocked out."

At that exact moment, Zatanna walked into the room, bearing the look of murderer on a mission. Fortunately, what she had in mind was far less deadly than murder.

"Explanation. _NOW!_" she yelled, glaring at Dick. Nightwing's brow furrowed in confusion and, though he would never admit it, fear.

"What'd I say?" he asked.

"You told me I had a nice rack, butt, and legs! That is NOT okay!" Nightwing went as pale as a ghost while Batgirl laughed out loud. Zatanna backhanded him across the face before strutting out. Dick rubbed his cheek before he looked at the still laughing redhead.

"Well, you know what they say: truth hurts."

"Some more than others."

**A.N.: Sorry if some of you found this a little inappropriate. I was feeling a little daring. Please review and keep on keeping on! Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	14. Babysitting For Bluebirds

**Babysitting For Bluebirds**

**A.N.: Shadystar suggested this in a PM. It's been a little while since I updated so here's a brand new chapter. I don't own any corporations mentioned. Enjoy!**

Nightwing was standing on top of a building in Bludhaven, in major need of a break after getting slapped by his ex. Nothing, absolutely nothing, was happening. He wanted a fight so badly, he could _taste_ it. A sound behind him caught his ear.

Turning around, he was faced with a certain ginger with a quiver on his back.

"Hey Wings," Red Arrow greeted.

"Sup Red?" Dick returned.

"Hey, I need a favor."

"Sure. What?"

"Jade and I are going out tonight and we need a babysitter. Lian loves superheroes and you are her _idol_. Do you think you could take care of her for one night at our apartment?"

Nightwing took on last look at his lackluster city and found himself without his former need to fight.

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope Dick is okay," Roy mused as he unlocked the door.

"He's faced down aliens, monsters, and the occasional alien-monster. I'm sure one toddler will be no problem for him," Jade answered. When they walked in, they were quite surprised to find the apartment free of running toddlers and a frayed-nerves vigilante. Rather, their beloved daughter was found dozing next to Nightwing, his arm wrapped protectively around her tiny body. Even the criminal couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Peering closer, the couple discovered some very sheer purple eye shadow on Dick's cheeks, as well as hot pink, sticky-looking lipstick. Adorning his bare fingernails were globs of purple and pink nail polish. At least his mask was still on.

In one spot of the apartment, a tea party had been set up. Dora the Explorer played on the TV. Richest of all, the nanny-cam sat suspended in the upper corner, having recorded the entire night.

Roy turned to his wife, smirking a smirk that could only mean one thing.

Mischief.

"Listen," he whispered. "We need to make it look like we never recorded it, understand? I'm _so_ going to show this to the team later on."

"It's sort of a given on both counts," Jade replied. "Come on, let's wake him up."

Jade and Roy walked up, the former taking her daughter and miraculously keeping from waking her. Less miraculously, Dick didn't wake up either. The little tot must have exhausted him more than the two had originally thought. After some shaking, Dick blearily responded with an inquisitive groan.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty. Time for you to go. Thanks again for watching her."

Dick took the offered hand to help himself up before answering.

"It was no problem at all, Roy. My pleasure."

"You should wash that makeup off."

"Yeah, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightwing was strolling through the halls of the cave, minding his own business, when he heard giggling coming from the lounge area. Out of curiosity, an impulse he was all too slowly learning not to nurture, he walked inside to find out what was going on.

Within the cave was Cheshire and Red Arrow, along with all the females of the cave and a few of the boys. Investigating further, he discovered that they were watching a video of him babysitting Lian. He tried to make a break for it but Barbara, without even looking at him, had grabbed his arm and he knew that she'd sooner rip it off than let go.

His world crashed around his ears as he watched himself pretend to drink tea, let the little girl put makeup on him, watch Dora and even answer the questions she asked, and the remnants shattered again when he fell asleep with her in his arms.

At that moment, everyone's eyes were on him. Greens, blues, and browns all fixed upon his face. His cheeks burned under their scrutiny.

Finally, they all burst out in laughter as Barbara's hand released his arm. He took a few steps backwards before baking a bee-line for his room, with every intent of remaining there until the end of time.

**A.N.: I'm not crazy about the ending but it is what it is. Please be sure to keep sending in suggestions and reviews, they keep my writing. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	15. Drowsy

**Drowsy**

**A.N.: Shadystar recommended this in a PM. Please review with suggestions for embarrassing situations for our little bird. I don't own any businesses mentioned in this series, at all. Enjoy!**

Barbara watched casually as her friend dug around in the mirror cabinet in his room's bathroom. Nightwing's appearance had changed ever so slightly from the olive-skinned, right-as-rain boy she was used to, to the more vulnerable looking, red-nosed, pasty-faced boy that she kind of wished she could see more often. His voice had changed too, from his deep and sexy accent to a deeper, congested tone.

"Crap," it said. "I'm out of Dayquil."

"Then just take Nyquil," she responded. The redhead found it incredible just how stupid boys could be. And they said _girls_ were complicated!

"Nyquil always makes me drowsy, though. Plus, it makes me talk in my sleep." At this point, the voice was almost unrecognizable.

"Would you rather be miserable and half-asleep anyway because of your cold, or be able to sleep this off and be alert tomorrow?" Batgirl didn't need an answer to that question. Nightwing breathed a sigh of exasperation and popped two Nyquil into his mouth. He then filled a glass with water and swallowed the pills whole. His entire frame slumped a little bit after a few seconds.

"I've probably slept more in the past three weeks than I have in my entire life," he stated. Barbara just chuckled at this. Dick blinked a few times behind his mask and raised his eyebrows as far as they could go.

"Wow, it's already kicking in. Alright, Babs, get out. I'm hitting the hay." Barbara complied and left the room. Dick pulled off his outfit and put on some more comfortable clothes to sleep in. he left his mask on, getting a sinking feeling that someone would mess with him in his sleep. Finally, he collapsed on his bed and passed out instantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barbara giggled as she explained her plot to Tim. They planned to do all sorts of horribly unmentionable things to their beloved older brother. Finally deciding on a battle plan, the two punched in the codes to Nightwing's room, henna paste and makeup in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightwing woke up in his room, for the first time in a long time, feeling well rested. It seemed that the medicine was working; he felt less congested and his headache was gone. He got out of bed and strolled into the bathroom for a shower. He almost cried when he saw his condition in the mirror.

His mask had been removed, revealing big blue eyes that looked even bigger and bluer with complementary eye shadow and liner to make them pop. His lips were a bright shade of red and felt slimy as he rubbed them together. He had to give props to Barbara for at least making good work of his lips while he was out cold. Dropping his head, he took notice of his arm.

Painted across his left forearm was a heart with a banner across it. The banner read "_Barbara._" He attempted to peel off the already flaking substance, only to notice that the skin underneath was a dark, almost black, shade of brown. He pulled his clothes off and rushed into the shower, scrubbing hard at his arm. The makeup came off easily enough, but the henna tattoo was less cooperative. He had finally managed to get the paste off, but he knew he'd have to wear long sleeves for the next few weeks.

"What'd you do to me?" Nightwing asked as he walked into the living room. The room, thankfully, held only the two culprits, allowing him to brandish his arm.

"You were the one who wanted it," Tim replied. "You were talking in your sleep again. You kept saying how you've always wanted a henna and how much you love Barbara, so we gave you what you wanted."

"You're lying."

"Yeah, we're lying. You were dead silent. Have fun with that tattoo," Barbara interrupted. Dick sighed headed home, planning to search for ways to remove the design.

**A.N.: I'm not crazy about the ending but I couldn't come up with anyways to end it. If you have any suggestions for situations, be sure to send them in! Feedback drives the story. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	16. Self Portrait

**Self Portrait**

**A.N.: Shadystar recommended this in a PM and Kikigraysonwest suggested it again in a review. So, here ya go! BTW, I got the idea for the title from a Sherlock quote.**

** "D'you know the big problem with a disguise, Mr. Holmes? However hard you try, it's always a self portrait." –Irene Adler, Sherlock. (I got the exact quote from IMDB, which I don't own.)**

** I hope you enjoy!**

Dick sighed as he studied himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he made for a pretty sexy female.

His latest undercover mission required him to learn how to walk, talk, act, and look like a girl. The highlighting shade of concealer made an S-shaped curve, snaking from the edge of his eye socket to his cheek bone to the apples. His eyebrows had been expertly and painfully waxed into perfectly feminine arches. BB cream had been applied, as well as blush, contours, lipstick, and blue eye shadow that only complimented the sapphire hue of his own eyes. He'd opted for hair extensions in place of a wig. The extensions stretched down his back, despite having been pulled up into a high ponytail.

A chest piece prosthetic had been applied, making him moderately gifted in the bust area. Other things, none of which are appropriate enough to be mentioned, had been done to complete the look.

Finally, he sighed again and left his apartment, on his way to the club.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightwing had spent several hours in the club. For the most part, aside from dirty stares, he was completely ignored, leaving him to keep a close yet subtle eye on his subject. That is, until Roy strolled in.

"_I didn't think Roy was the club type_," Nightwing thought. To make matters worse, he seemed to have caught the ginger's eye, and the eldest of the two strolled over to what he thought was an attractive female.

"Hey beautiful," he started. Nightwing didn't worry about acting like he was uncomfortable; he knew his face betrayed his honest feelings.

"Do you want to dance?" he continued, pointing at the dance floor.

"No thanks," Dick replied. "I'd assume you already have a girlfriend, judging by the face." Apparently, his voice acting was better than he thought.

"It doesn't matter, does it? We can still have a good time." At this point, two things were sickening Dick.

Roy was married, for crying out loud!

He was hitting on _him_!

"Is that a wedding band impression on your finger?" he asked, trying desperately to get Roy away from him. Roy looked down at his finger but didn't show even the slightest sign of shame.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. What's your name gorgeous?"

"Dixie. Dixie Gray." He knew he was taking a bit of a risk, but he would rather that than being hit on by his bigger brother.

"That's a cute name. I'm Roy." He stuck out his hand, which Nightwing reluctantly shook.

"So what do you say? Dance?" the redhead went on.

"Uh, Roy, lean in for a second." The two leaned over the table, their faces inches apart.

"It's me, Dick. I'm undercover." Roy's face turned redder than his hair.

"You couldn't go undercover as a guy?"

"Clothes would be too recognizable. Why are you hitting on me? You're married." Just then, Nightwing detected the smell of beer on his friend's breath.

"Are you drunk?"

"Nooooooo." Roy completed this statement by shifting his blue eye back and forth. Yeah, he was smashed.

"Go home. And don't hit on anyone other than your wife." As an afterthought, he decided to slap Roy, shocking him out of his stupor, and glared at him in an attempt to get him away from him. After his friend left, Nightwing found himself very thankful that the makeup had been applied so perfectly, because he, as usual, was blushing more than Roy was.

**A.N.: I hope I haven't offended anyone through this story, because that wasn't my intention at all. If you have suggestions for future chapters, please send them in. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	17. Sketches

**Sketches**

**A.N.: Kikigraysonwest suggested this story in a review. It's been a long time since I last updated, so I figured I'd start writing again. Please send in your suggestions with either a review or a PM. I'd be more than happy to write them! That said, enjoy the story!**

Dick laid on his back, on the couch. With everything that had happened in the past month, he _needed_ some time alone. Luckily enough for him, the cave was empty, at least for the moment. So he decided to take some time and take part in his favorite past time: drawing.

So far, he'd gone through 6 pages in the day. Some were of his parents, some were satire of villains, but the one he was working on now was a fairly simple lizard, so well-drawn that it could have been a real lizard on the page. The pencil made the lightest strokes over the paper in the sketchbook, forming a shadow.

_Beep! Beep!_

An alert came in on his computer gauntlet. Opening it up, he discovered that the Joker had escaped from Arkham and was currently rampaging around in Bludhaven. Nightwing immediately closed his sketchbook, the lizard was finished anyway, and darted to the zeta tubes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx line break xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M'gann walked innocently into her kitchen, planning to bake some cupcakes, when something caught her eye. A black sketchpad lay on the coffee table. Picking it up, she examined the pages' contents.

There were many a page filled with people she didn't recognize. Several pages were filled with what the green girl could only guess were remixed versions of the Joker, Bane, Sports master, and other villains. She even stumbled across lions, tigers, bears, (oh my!), and dragons that seemed to breathe real fire, they were so well-drawn. Among the creatures and people, there was one face she _did _recognize.

Batgirl.

The image was shaded with colored pencils, making it seem even more life-like. Fiery hair spilled out of a night-black cowl, which revealed the fair-skinned bottom half of a face. Blue eyes looked out of the eye-holes, almost appearing wet. Every highlight, every contour, every curve had been meticulously crafted on the parchment. Turning to the last page, M'gann was met with a _certain_ bluebird crest. The last thought she'd ever anticipated suddenly popped into her head.

_Nightwing is an _artist_!_

The cadence of the throat of the boy in question clearing sounded from the doorway. He was covered in blood, undoubtedly a good deal of it his, but it didn't seem near as red as his face. His lips were drawn in a perfectly straight line. He chewed the lower one briefly before approaching the Martian.

"You need to sell out a gallery," she said, holding his sketchbook out to him. He took it awkwardly, and held it almost protectively, locking it in a death grip and pressing it to his chest.

"Thanks," he muttered, before retreating to the zeta tubes to head home. M'gann returned to her cupcakes. Ten minutes into their baking, Batgirl strolled in.

"Hey M'gann. Mmmm, what're you baking?" she asked.

"Hey Batgirl. I'm making some chocolate cupcakes."

"Sounds wonderful. I'm looking for Nightwing, do you know where he is?"

"I think he went home. Do you know he draws pictures of you?" Batgirl seemed a little thrown off by the sudden question.

"He does?" she asked, regaining her composure.

"Yeah, he does. Really well, too."

"Really?"

"Mm hm."

"Nice." One thought was running through Batgirl's head.

_Perfect. Blackmail._

**A.N.: I'm a little more pleased with the ending than usual, I think that's a good sign. If you have a suggestion/idea for a future chapter, be sure to send it in in a review. I'd love to write it and the reviews keep me writing. It should go without saying that I don't have any vestige of an upload schedule, but I'll say it anyway. I have NO upload schedule, and I probably never will. I will write as I get inspired. As always, thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


	18. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**

**A.N.: I know I haven't updated in a long time, but here's a new chapter for your entertainment. I figured that since it's Christmas time, I'd write a Christmas chapter. Enjoy!**

It was Christmas Eve and the team, for once, was enjoying a party at the cave. The decorations had been put up, the cookies made, and even the Batman himself was stirring the scene. It had been a few months since anything embarrassing had happened to Nightwing, and he arrived at the scene without fear, every humiliating incident having been pushed to the back of his mind. Now, the festivity having come to a close in its own time, the guests were beginning to make their ways home. Batgirl and Nightwing had decided to leave at the same time, and thus walked out together.

It was in the doorway that he had been suddenly turned around and a pair of lips had attacked his own. The face pulled away and he opened his eyes again, having closed them automatically when the kiss began. A single clear thought raced across his mind.

_Mistletoe._

"Good night," Barbara quipped, clapping him twice on the shoulder. Dick was left with a pounding heart, racing mind, and shivers that threatened to rack his frame from the pink paper crown on his head to the festive candy cane knee-high socks he'd worn on his feet. He breathed deep in an attempt to play it cool, but it came out shaky and raspy. What didn't come out raspy was the sound of a throat clearing behind him.

A very deep sounding throat.

The very throat he didn't want to hear clearing after a happening like that.

"No wonder you stole her underwear," the Dark Knight mused, a smirk playing at his lips.

"I did not _steal_ her underwear; I thought we've been through this." Batman didn't reply to the statement, other than to wish his son a merry Christmas. Nightwing returned the gesture and hightailed it out of there, wishing to avoid having to kiss his father.

When he was finally home, he tried his hardest to forget the incident, but couldn't help the tremors that shook him.

**A.N.: I like this one, short and simple. I suppose it should come as no surprise that I'm partial to Dibs, even though I don't ship couples that often. It's not that I don't like Zatanna, I just prefer Babs. Please review and send me suggestions for future chapters, and maybe it won't be such a long wait for the next update. Thank you for your time and GOD BLESS!**


End file.
